


The Shy Barista and The Blue Eyed Costumer

by Skyla_Seijuro



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Cute, Hyunjin is hot, I am not native in english and I tried something new?, I know and drink way too much coffee than necessary, M/M, Not Beta Read, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Waiter Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Seijuro/pseuds/Skyla_Seijuro
Summary: Jeongin is a barista and Hyunjin is the first costumer ever to sit right in front of him at the bar.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The Shy Barista and The Blue Eyed Costumer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somebody_stole_my_username_again](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebody_stole_my_username_again/gifts).



> This is not beta'ed. I am tipsy and I don't even know why I am posting this. Well, maybe I will continue this but MAYBE

The heat from the steam coming from the coffee machine and the overwhelming murmuring from the customers was suffocating today. The usual lo-fi music the cafe played did everything other than soothing his nerves as his hands shook while making the thirteenth cup of cafe latte today.

Yes, he was counting.

"One red eye and a non-fat iced latte." came the voice of his co-worker, Felix. He almost left the moment he delivered the order and took the cups of coffee that were ready, but stopped.

"Jeongin, are you okay?" Felix asked and Jeongin raised his tired eyes from the milk to Felix's eyes. The other looked equally tired but now his eyes shone with concern. "You look very pale, tell me if you need a break."

Jeongin nodded smiling but he knew he wouldn't take on Felix's offer. Especially not in the noon when the cafe was filled with students on lunch break. 

Felix quickly left with the coffees and Jeongin sighed and put the milk into the fresh espresso slowly, drawing a small heart with the steamed milk and smiling to himself again. Customers loved the small hearts or poorly drawn flowers he made as much as he loved doing them.

The cafe was filled to the bream this noon, as Jeongin moved to get some freshly brewed filter coffee for the red eye, he saw there were no empty tables. The stools in front of the bar were empty as they always were, nobody ever came to sit in front of Jeongin or any other baristas that worked there and the stools became more of a decoration than a seating.

Not that Jeongin minded, he always got extra shaky when people watched him intently as he prepared their orders. Even if the eyes on him were filled with awe and not malice, it made Jeongin nervous.

He moved to the espresso machine again to grind some beans. There weren't much red eye orders usually and every time he added espresso to the filter coffee he wondered how was the customer that ordered it were doing. 

Jeongin lost himself in his work even if the weight on his body was still present and absent-mindedly prepared the orders one after another. He hadn't checked the time but even after plenty of kinds of milk steamed and beans ground, the cafe didn't show any signs of emptying.

Felix came once again with new orders when the cafe's small bell jingled and another customer came in. Jeongin didn't glance at the person as he moved towards the machine again to make another iced latte. He briefly heard Felix telling the customer they didn't have any empty tables and tuned out the rest of the conversation. Unfortunately, he didn't expect to hear the heavy sound of a stool in front of the bar to reach his ears and when he lifted his face to check what was happening, he shrieked when he saw a customer looking right at him.

The customer too startled by the abrupt reaction from Jeongin and almost fell out of his stool. They looked at each other with slight horror on both their expressions and the whole coffee got quiet. Jeongin glanced around the cafe to see everyone looking at the two, every customer has a different look on their faces.

It wasn't much long however that everyone returned their things and the customer in front of him shook himself out of the shock and smiled. Smiled so big and amused Jeongin didn't know what to do or say.

"I am sorry I startled you." the customer laughed a little and leaned on the counter and more into Jeongin's space. "I guess you are not used to people accompanying you here."

"I can't say I do." Jeongin answered and smiled back at the still beaming stranger. The customer was a boy around his age with blonde hair reaching around his shoulders. He was wearing a jacket too thin for the freezing winter weather and when Jeongin dared to look at the other's eyes, he saw he was wearing icy blue contact lenses.

Another hipster-like customer, Jeongin guessed. They had them occasionally and some being regulars, but Jeongin had never seen this boy before.

"What can I get you?" Jeongin asked, feeling out of his element since Felix was the one who took the orders. But this boy sat right in front of him with twinkling eyes and a smile on his lips, doing nothing but staring at Jeongin like a child, the attention Jeongin received made him self-conscious.

"Do you have any cold brew?" the boy said, not even moving his eyes from Jeongin. Jeongin shook his head and told him they had finished all of them in the early morning.

"Such a shame. Then can I get an iced americano?" 

That, Jeongin could do. With having something to do and a reason to move his gaze away from the cool-looking customer, he gladly started preparing his order and some other's he hadn't finished because of the small incident they had.

As the espresso for the boy's americano slowly dripped to the small shot cups, he started steaming some soy milk and quickly forgot the person watching him as he tried to make a small cat at the corner of the coffee cup. He didn't realise he was smiling to himself when he heard the boy talking to him.

"You look like you are enjoying yourself." 

Thankfully for Jeongin, he had already finished decorating the latte since he knew he would mess it up with how his hands shook as the boy started talking with his blue piercing eyes. Contact lenses always had a weird coolness to them, Jeongin didn't know why.

"When you brew and prepare a hundred or more coffees a day you find things to enjoy." Jeongin shrugged to himself.

The boy laughed again "I get what you mean." he looked at the cup with the foam cat on it when Jeongin put it on the counter for Felix to take. "I love my coffee black but I might get a latte if you make all of them this cute."

Jeongin giggled helplessly at the compliment and when he got another americano order from Felix an idea popped up in his head.

"Can you wait for a little more? I wanna make you something special." Jeongin said shyly and when the boy nodded he quickly made and gave the americano to Felix.

With quick movements, he put ice inside of a glass and put it under the espresso machine. The espresso flew right inside the glass and melted the ice with its heat. When it was done Jeongin added a little more ice to the glass and gave the americano to the boy in record time.

"When we add espresso right into the ice, it gets more strong and aromatic..." Jeongin said, "I hope you like it, If you don't I can make another one!"

Jeongin didn't know why he took the risk and made this to the boy but as he watched the other take a sip he couldn't help but feel more expectant than nervous.

"I never knew there was a method like this, Woah." the boy said and scrunched his face a little but immediately smiled before Jeongin could have a meltdown. "I will make sure to order mine like this from now on, this is awesome!" and he took another sip again.

The biggest smile that day bloomed on Jeongin's face and he couldn't even remember why he was feeling bad before that day since now he was feeling over the clouds. 

"I am glad you liked it."

After the customer finished his coffee and left with a big smile and a sweet goodbye, Jeongin worked somehow more diligently not even minding the exhaustion he felt.

And later that day when Jeongin brewed more cold brew than usual with a certain blonde-haired boy in his mind, he didn't think much out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me at [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/kelktea)  
> I really don't bite, none of my readers message me or mention me there...


End file.
